foxy goes to yokai acadamy
by red the creator
Summary: foxy ends up going to yokai academy to stop the pizzaria from shutting down, and when he gets there he relises that this is a monster school?/ hey guys hope you guys enjoy please review im open for constructive critisism please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The arrival

foxy was in his uniform, on a bus to yokai academy and looking out the windows, taking in everything with a bored expression on his face but on the inside he was jumping for joy at seeing the outside world again after so many years _'finally out of that damn restaurant, it's so nice to see the trees again"_ he thought, before he noticed the bus driver glancing at him now and again with an amused expression _,_ he growled lowly at that _'bastard thinks I'm funny!'_ he thought "what's so funny?" foxy spoke with a annoyed tone in his voice "oh nothing, it's just not everyday you drive a haunted robot to school " foxy leaned back, looking at the roof, and chuckled "be not everyday you go from sittin' in a restaurant and huntin' people to goin' to school " foxy said in a amused tone of voice. the bus driver raised an eyebrow when he mentioned hunting people, but didn't comment and was silent for the rest of the trip.

*1 hour later*

"Well, we're here" the buss driver said grinning back at foxy, foxy woke with a start and looked aroundbefore calming down _'damn nightmares'_ foxy thought as he sat up and noticed the bus had stopped and got up, grabbing his bag and getting off the buss. "I must thank ye' lad, I'll be seein' ye later" foxy said, waving at the buss driver as he drove back down the tunnel, he turned and started walking in the direction he assumed he had to go, As foxy was walking he reflected on how he got here admired the odd surroundings.

*flashback start*

 _the owner walked into the room with a happy look on his face, which was rare nowadays as the restaurant was said to close in 2 weeks "hey everybody! meeting in the kitchen" he then walked into the kitchen. I looked at freddy but he looked just as confused as I was. we walked into the kitchen and when the owner noticed us he started talking "okay guys so i've got good news and bad new, good news? we won't have to close down!" we all looked at each other with surprise "how?" freddy asked, curious how this place was going to stay alive "I'll get to that, now the bad news? one of you has to go to a school called yokai academy for some reason, we send one of you there, we wont have to shut down!" he said with glee, clearly happy that his place of business wasn't going to die "so, which one of you wants to go?" the other three pointed at me, I was hardly surprised, they didnt really like me after the bite of 87 to put it lightly " ah fine, ye' wusses, yer' all cowards, I'll go" I said, annoyance clear in my tone, I looked at freddy just to make sure I didn't set him off, he's terrifying when he's angry, he was glaring at me but did nothing else. I looked back at the owner when he started talking again "ah good! you'll be leaving tomorrow so look forward to it! now it's almost opening time so get back to your stage!" he said after he was done and walked back to his office._

*flashback end*

Because I wasn't paying attention I failed to noticed the girl riding at high speed in my direction, I only realised a moment before I was knocked to the floor when I heard a feminine scream and turned around only to see a bike crash into me. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a girl with pink hair on me, staring at me before quickly scrambling off "s-sorry I didnt see you there and I crashed into you, are you okay" she asks with worry in her voice "aye, I be right lass, just watch where you be goin' next time" I say standing up and brushing off my uniform and standing her bike back up "there ye go lass, I'm assumin' ye be goin to yokai academy as well?" I ask as we start walking towards the academy" yes! it's supposed to be a really good school!" she said with a excited tone, a few minutes later she asked out of nowhere "hey, do you hate vampires?" it took me off guard but answered anyway "vampires? well I haven't met one lass so I have no reason to, why?" she looked nervous and then murmured " because I'm a vampire" that was a surprise, but i've seen stranger, hell i am stranger!"well I don't know about the rest of yer kind but ye' seem okay to me" her face lit up and she said" does that mean we can be friends?" I chuckled at her enthusiasm "I dont see why not lass" she gave me a happy smile and hugged me, I chuckled a bit at her behavior but became confused at the sound of her licking her lips, I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, and saw her fangs ready to try and pierce my endoskeleton, my eyes widened as she was about to bite down "wait, lass that won't wo-" CLANG, I was too late as I heard the clang of her fangs against my endo skeleton, I laughed as she groaned in pain and held her mouth"let's get to school lass"

 **A/N hey guys i'm sorry if it's bad make sure to leave a review and follow thanks! (edit) hey guys, I edited it and added and changed some bits, along with fixing my terrible grammar and spelling, enjoy, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n hey! im glad this is actully getting noticed! if more people want more of this, please follow and review, i'd love to here what people have to say**

 **anyway, onto the story!**

After i got to class i was sitting at my desk, bored out of my mind staring out the window examning the landscape " _this place is very diffrent then any other place i've been to, especially the sea, if im not mistakin thats blood "_ i thought to myself,wondering if i had entered a diffrent world. i heard the room go silent so i turned to look at the front of the room to see the teacher had arrived. "well good morning students, if your new here welcome to yokai acadamy,my name is shizuka nekanome and i'll be your teacher. well im sure everybody already knows this fact, but yokai is an incredably uniqe school, one thats exclusivly for this planet is well under the control of humans,so in order for monsters like you and i to survive class,the only option we have is to learn how to coexist with them, and that brings us to our first rule, exept in special circemstances, as long as your on campus, you must always remain in your human form- " she stopped when she saw me " speaking of, you should be in your human form right now, can you do that for me?" when i noticed she was talking to me i couldnt help but let out a angry and slightly depressed laugh " lass, human form? ha! thats really funny, 'cause if i could look human right now i wouldnt have been stuck in a resturant singin' for brats for 2 decandes! so ye can go right back to yer damb black bord before i tear ye throat out with me hook!" i yelled at her, i wasnt up for this 'human form' shit, i was killed and stuffed in this horable prision, i don't want people telling me to look human when i wish i still was. the teacher was shocked but recovered and went back to the bord _" probably goin ta talk to me afterclass if shes like any other teacher i've had "_ i thought as the teacher went on with explaining the rest of the rules. when she was done somebody next to me spoke up " well those rules sound stupid, why dont we just eat the humans?" said some guy, that when i looked at him i imediatly didn't like him, what he said brought up bad memories.i glared at him and he glared back at me and slithered his tougne around _"disgusting"_ i thought looking back at the teacher, who was about to respond before someone knocked on the classroom door "come in!" the door opened to reveil the pink haired vampire i met on my way here " im sorry! i got lost on the way here!" she said quickly, i found it an amusing thing that we just so happened to be in the same class after meeting this morning " thats okay, come right in" she walked in and all the males in the class were amazed at her looks, i went to facepalm before relising i had almost stabbed myself in the face with my hook. looked up when i heard her yell "foxy! we're in the same class!" she said and then hug tackled me to the floor. after class i ended up being dragged around by the pinkete, all the guys glaring at me with hate in there eyes and muttering things like " why does he get to be dragged around be her" or " how did a bucket of bolts like him get to be friends with a girl like her?", it was stupid honestly, these men were pathetic. she stopped draging me after we got to a vending machine and she happily ran over to the vending machine "hey foxy! do you want anything she said looking back at me" i gave a short laugh before saying " i dont need to drink or eat lass, havnt needed ta' in a very long time" i said before sitting down on a nearby bench and waited until she came and sat down. we sat there in silence for awile before she asked me something " you said you dont need to eat, why is that? because the only things i know that dont need to eat or drink are dead things" i was a bit suprised she caught on so quickly "ha! spot on lass, I wasnt always like this..." i said sadly. she must have noticed because she asked me " whats wrong foxy? did i upset you?" she said slightly panicy " harharharhar! ye truely have a 'eart of gold lass" i said smiling at her. it was then that guy from class showed up and said " yeah so what are you doing hanging around losers like this" he said picking me up by the color of my shirt. " do ye want to putt me down lad, 'for i make ye regret it" i said my eyes going black with nothing in them exept to glowing white dots boreing into him, i saw him shiver before saying " oh yeah? and what are you going to do about this!" he yelled before throwing me at the vending machine, making a major dent in it. "FOXY!" moka yelled and tryed to run over to help me but was stopped by that asshole i wont bother to rember the name of. " hey, why dont you hang out with me instead of loseres like him" he said reaching a hand towards her. before he could touch her however i sprinted at him screaching and threw him backwards,the metal in my frame rattleing from the force of the impace" AH! FUCK!" he yelled in suprise and pain. while he was on the floor i turned to moka who was stuned by what just happened." come on lass, lets go somewhere with less filth" i said glaring at the guy i'd just knocked over. i was already gone by the time he got up, and little did i know all i did was piss him off.

 **a/n hey guys! thats the second chapter! im sorry if its not as good as the last one but i hope you enjoy anyway,remember to follow and review, and give me constructive critism! that way i can take your advice and hopefully make my storys better, anyway, see you in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
